Many types of machines and engines require a cooling system to prevent overheating. Typically, a thermostat is provided to sense the temperature of the coolant at some point in a coolant flow channel, such that when the coolant reaches a certain temperature, a main valve in the thermostat is released, allowing coolant from a radiator to flow into the engine through a coolant flow channel. The coolant flow channel allows coolant to flow through the engine block and back to the radiator. If the main valve is in an open state, coolant is allowed to pass from the engine block to the radiator. A thermostat device used, for example, in an internal combustion engine or system or the like comprises a thermoelement, such as wax, which expands when sufficiently heated.
In a thermostat in a related, coolant from the engine flows into the thermostat via bypass sleeve and enters the area near where the thermoelement, typically wax, is located. When the coolant flowing through bypass sleeve reaches a pre-determined temperature, the thermoelement expands, causing the piston to be activated, which in turn opens the main valve. When the main valve is in an open state, the main flow channel is in an open state, allowing coolant from the radiator via main sleeve to enter and cool the engine.
Typically, an engine, such as an internal combustion engine, or many other types of engines, operate most efficiently at a high temperature. However, there is a ceiling temperature, which if exceeded can damage the engine, and therefore the coolant should keep the engine below this ceiling temperature.
In the conventional thermostat, when the engine is started, the coolant temperature rises and may eventually reach an optimal level. However, this often takes a long time because the main valve in the thermostat to the radiator is opened and cooler coolant is allowed to flow through the coolant flow channels to the engine block. Further, the coolant is subject to temperature dips, and therefore the engine may operate at sub-optimal temperatures. Also, in the conventional thermostat, the return of the main valve to the closed position may be unduly delayed, since the temperature of the coolant near the engine block is hotter. This causes more circulation of coolant through the radiator and cooler, and sub-optimal engine temperatures.
Also, the radiator dissipates energy in the form of heat. This energy is generally wasted. Excessive use of the radiator for cooling the coolant more than is necessary is therefore inefficient. Further, using the radiator to cool the coolant more than is necessary is inefficient because the radiator fan or other radiator cooling systems are required to work more than necessary.